


Jealous of The Nights

by fordhamlaw



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Kinda AU, Not Actually Unrequited Love, best friends but they actually love eachother, kinda sad and angsty, not really tho, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 05:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13757160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fordhamlaw/pseuds/fordhamlaw
Summary: While Sonny hopelessly pines over Amanda, Mae wishes he would see her as more than just a best friend.





	Jealous of The Nights

Mae’s hands held the wheel steady, despite sitting in traffic for nearly twenty minutes. She didn’t miss home often, but when she did it was moments like these. Sonny sat in the seat next to her, his long legs cramped in the small cop car, which Mae normally teased him about but not today. The two detectives were on the way to see a victim at the hospital, which wasn’t uncommon for their jobs. **  
**

“I hate New York traffic.” Mae let out a hard sigh, her eyes scanning the road ahead of her though, just like the last twenty minutes, was bumper to bumper traffic.

“Staten Island isn’t this bad– Just sayin’.” Sonny retorted, cracking a wide smile in the her direction.

“Staten Island isn’t this bad,” Mae mocked his thick accent, “Sonny, if I hear you talk about Staten Island one more time I might just lose it.”

“Hey, hey,” He raised his hand, as much as the car would allow, in surrender, “I’m just saying, everything’s better there.”

“If you say so.” Mae shrugged, pushing her hair out of her face with one hand. A phone began to ring and before she could reach it, Sonny grabbed the phone.

“It’s your mother.” Mae tensed as Sonny spoke. What the hell does she want, she thought.

“Decline it.” She said shortly.

“You’ve got enough time to talk to her if you want, we’re not going anywhere in this traffic, Mae.” Sonny said, not realizing he had hit a soft spot.

“Just decline it, Carisi.” She huffed, getting the message across clear. Sonny slumped back into his seat in defeat, wondering why she wouldn’t want to talk to her mother.

“Do you have any siblings?” Sonny asked. He hated to admit that while Mae knew a lot about him, he knew very little about his partner. Of course he knew the basics: she had NYU degree in psychology, her hatred of plain black coffee (two creams, three sugars was her usual,) she grew up in Minnesota (so unlike Rollins, the bitter New York winters were not a problem,) that she could bake like nobody’s business and that she spent three years with the gang unit. He considered her one of his closest friends and wanted to know more.

“An older half-sister. I don’t speak to her often. She lives down in Florida now, I think. She’s got two kids, I only met the older one before I left for college. The two of us were never close.” She explained.

“I’m sorry that the two of you aren’t close. You should invite her up here sometime, maybe take her to Staten Island.” Mae couldn’t help but smile as he made yet another reference to his home, which resulted in Mae whacking him in the arm.

“I told you Carisi, no more talk about Staten Island. I might just rip my hair out.” She let out a laugh, which was a stark contrast from a few minutes ago.

“You’ve really never been though?” He pressed.

“Not once in my eleven years of living here.” She retorted, earning a gasp from Sonny.

“Are you serious?” Sonny exclaimed in genuine shock, “You have to go…  That’s insane, Harding. Disgraceful, even.”

“Shut up Carisi.” She grumbled, looking over at him.

“You know I’m right, dollface.”

She could feel her face heat up at his use of the nickname but kept quiet as traffic began to pick back up. Sonny’s little comments like that always made Mae blush, whether that was his intention or not. Mae knew that’s just how Sonny was and he treated Amanda the exact same, which almost made her feel a little bit of jealousy but she chose to ignore it.

The two were at the hospital in minutes with Mae trailing slightly behind Sonny’s long strides. She mumbled under her breath about him walking so fast, but he didn’t hear her. After quickly speaking to a nurse, they were talking to the victim. She was younger than the two detectives and was a vlogger. Mae found it odd that someone would want to share their whole life on the internet, but she concluded it was simply none of her concern. The girls story appeared credible and Mae felt a pang in her chest as the girl cried. After copying down Kristi’s number, the two detectives left for the precinct.

Revealed only days later, Kristi’s story, which appeared credible, was not as it seemed. While she was raped, she omitted a whole other suspect and details key to getting justice for her. Mae thought it was a shame, but unfortunately, the squad could only do so much with  so much inconsistency. As Mae stood next to Barba, Dodds told the squad that there was nothing they could do with such inconsistency and unfortunately they had to drop the case. Mae let out a defeated sigh. She hated that they had to drop the case. The squad all shared disappointed looks and Olivia left to tell Kristi the bad news.

The majority of the squad cleared out of the room, leaving Sonny and Mae by themselves.

“I wish there was more we could do.” Mae remarked.

“Me too, Mae,” Sonny shook his head. “Have you eaten yet?”

“Have you?” She retorted back with a pointed look.

“Let’s go grab a late lunch.” Sonny insisted, but Mae kept quiet. “On me?”

Mae smiled, “Only if you let me drive.”

The two made there way out of the squad room, quickly telling Olivia they were leaving. Mae sat in the drivers of Sonny’s car, her hands steady as she hummed along with the radio. Sonny’s head was leaned up against the window, his hand resting on the center console.

“Where do you want to go?” Mae asked, considering she was in the driver’s seat.

“Lady’s choice.” He smiled. Not just a half ass smile, but a genuine, honest to god smile that made Mae feel warm and fuzzy inside.

“What about the little Italian place that we went to a couple of weeks ago? You said something about how it reminded you of your mother’s cooking, right?” Mae suggested, remembering how much Sonny loved Mama Lucia’s Diner, and how he specifically mentioned the food reminded him a lot of his mother’s.

“This is why I love being your partner. Fin would’ve chosen that janky Chinese place on 6th avenue, the one that gave me poisoning just to mess with me.”

“Count yourself lucky then, sunshine. Food poisoning was not a good look on you.” Mae laughed. In that moment, the two of them were perfectly content. They were friends, best friends even. Mae could count on one hand how many people she trusted wholeheartedly and Sonny Carisi just happened to be one of them.


End file.
